


Yin Yang

by Sopiebybophie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopiebybophie/pseuds/Sopiebybophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings! Sakura's eyes locked onto the mans back, Th-that man has wings! Her mother pulled, leading her through the swarm of people. She swerved her head watching the man in awe. She couldn't look away, yet no one else seemed to notice the stranger. Fascinated, her world began to fade around her, she could only see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I've planned SO much for this story and originally this chapter was going to be five thousand words. However, I changed my mind and kept it short because if I didn't I would feel to overwhelmed and never publish it. ALSO! This is re-write of the original chapter I put on here, if you read that one you can see I pretty much dumped everything as I'm starting completely over. My updating schedule is radical and all over the place, and with collage to juggle with this might not update as frequently as you'd like, /bows/ but I'll try my best!
> 
> ALSO THERE IS COVER ART I DREW. HERE: http://sophiebybophie.deviantart.com/art/Yin-Yang-569977074?ga_submit_new=10%253A1446528231

Disclaimer: Only saying this once! I don't own Naruto.

CHAPTER ONE: Something new.

_Wings!_ Sakura's eyes locked onto the mans back, _Th-that man has wings!_ Her mother pulled, leading her through the swarm of people. She swerved her head watching the man in awe. She couldn't look away, yet no one else seemed to notice the stranger. Fascinated, her world began to fade around her, she could only see him.

The stranger moved through the crowded street with ease, _maybe he's a ninja?_ His inky black hair seemed familiar, _like Sasuke-kuns..._ Mebuki pulled her into a small tea shop. Sakura absentmindedly followed, quickly taking a seat at the table her mother chose; it was by the front window. Sakura still watched the man, feeling part confusion, curiosity, and fear. She didn't want to look away...not wanting to lose sight of him in the crowed. He took a seat at a dango stand across the street. His thick black wings, _-were they heavy?-_ , shifted on his back. She-

“Sakura.”

“Huh?” She blinked, turning to her mother.

“Spacing out there for a sec, hmm...?” Mebuki glanced to the window and grinned, “Did you see Sasuke-kun?” Sakura felt her face flush.

“N-no!” Sakura grabbed her menu, bringing it up to her face, hiding behind it. “I'll just have the strawberry mochi!” Her grip on the thick paper tightened as her mother laughed.

“Sorry Sakura~!” Her mother peeped over the top of the menu and Sakura suddenly found the table top interesting. “What _were_ you looking at?”

Sakura sighed, mumbling to herself, “...You won't believe me...” Her mother blinked, then she focused on her child, studying her carefully. Sakura's thumbs rubbing at the thick paper in her hands, her eyes tracing the fancy pattern on the bottom of the menu.

“Sakura.” Said girl flinched, feeling her mother's piercing gaze study her. “Haruno Sakura, look at me.” The pink haired child struggled to keep her head down. The atmosphere around them felt heavy, and Sakura worried she'd done something wrong. But she knew the longer she continued to ignore her mother, the angrier she would be. She doesn't want to chance that. So, ever so slowly,-putting down the menu- she looked up, peeking between her soft colored bangs.

Well, Mebuki didn't look angry. And, she was smiling, even though her green eyes looked troubled, the emotion didn't seem to be directed at her daughter. This gave Sakura the confidence to lift her chin and speak. Trying to word her words in a way that wouldn't make the situation worse, “It...it's just kinda hard to believe...Um” She fidgeted in her seat, “I'm sorry-”

Her mother's chair screeched and Sakura found a hand holding hers. Mebuki lightly squeezed her daughter's hand, “You don't have to apologize Sakura...” Her eyes softened. “I'm just...I need to know what you saw okay?” They stared at each other, Sakura relaxing at her mothers concerned expression. _It's okay, I'm not in trouble_. She squeezed her mother's hand before pulling hers back and into her lap. Sakura looked to her mother, and Mebuki smiled back.

Mebuki waited, and watched as her daughter directed her gaze to the shops window beside them.

Sakura searched the scenery till they locked onto glossy black wings. Nearly sighing in relief, _he's still there!_

“See that man over there, the one at the dango shop...” Mebuki easily spotted the man and nodded, her short blond hair gently swaying. Sakura paused, her mother didn't give any outward reaction...Sakura grew worried at how crazy her next question would sound, she clasped her small hands together, looking back at the man, and asked,“Do you see his... _wings?”_

Sakura waited, still staring out the window, watching as the man enjoyed his dango as if he didn't have _two large feathered wings_ sprouting from his back! As Sakura kept on waiting, the silence dragged on her mother still not responding. Sakura couldn't help it and looked back to her mother's face.  Her mother looked to be in deep concentration. What her mother said next sent warning bells ringing inside her head.

“Sakura, we're going back home now. Okay?” Sakura's stomach dropped, What did she do!? She could only nod as her mother canceled their orders.

As they left the tea shop she threw one last glance to the winged man and was surprised to meet a pair of curious gold eyes.

The walk home was silent and with each passing second Sakura found the thought of bolting more and more tempting. She wouldn't of course, but she still didn't want to be in this situation. The way her mother walked, looking straight ahead as if possessed, honestly scared little Sakura. _Is this my fault?_ Something she said? _The only thing that happened was the man with..._ Sakura wished she hadn't spoken of the winged man at all...She looked down hopelessly, knowing such wishes were useless, her mother would've noticed something was wrong and she'd find out anyway, moms are like that. There was really nothing the child could do. Still, She couldn't bring herself to ask her mother if she'd done something wrong. Helpless Sakura wiped her hands on her dress, they were starting to sweat. Wondering if her mother noticed just how nervous she was, or rather, how much her own daughter depended on her mothers actions.

Mebuki glanced at her daughter, and felt a bit of guilt at seeing her daughters wilted frame and downcast look. She spoke gently, “You're not in trouble Sakura-chan.” The pink haired child nearly tripped, bringing her gaze up to meet her mothers. Mebuki only ever added the suffix if she was trying to calm her down, usually if something bad happened...then Sakura nervously added, Or something was going to happen...

Mebuki turned her head showing her face and giving a small smile, “I just need to talk with daddy, okay?”

“Okay.” Sakura was already lost within her own thoughts.

_Sakura greeted her dad as soon as they got home. Kizashi immediately picked up on the serious atmosphere and looked to her mother. Sakura just stood there as her parents left to their bedroom._

_She stared to their closed bedroom door, hearing nothing. After a moment she moved forward, just a foot away and unwilling to get closer. There voices where muffled and she couldn't make out what they were saying._ _A_ _re they fighting?_ She wondered. She's never seen them fight before, not seriously anyway, mostly just disagreements and playful banter.

_She felt a knot begin to settle in her stomach,_ _'If I can't do anything to help, I don't want to be here at all.'_ Sakura walked away, looking to the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. _'There.'_ she didn't really want to be trapped in her room anyway. Their voices grew louder and Sakura took that as her cue to leave. Quickly sliding the class door open she stepped outside.

_..._ _Is it my fault?_

Closing the door behind her she took a seat on the porch steps. Her heart hurt and she gave a painful swallow. _I'm sorry...!_

With nothing else to do she waited.

Time past by slowly, like a cloud. The temperature began to drop and the sun was setting, she wanted to go back inside, to her room, but that would mean passing by her parents bedroom. So she gripped her arms and tried to ignore the cold. _This is my fault anyway,_ she reminded herself, _so I deserved this._ When darkness hit her mind grew hazy with questions, the thoughts pushing and pulling at her attention and she found it hard to concentrate. Her chest tightened, a heavy weight settling over her shoulders. This **is**  all her fault-!

The sound of the sliding glass door caused her to jolt, she looked to the sky noting how dark it had become. How clear the night sky was. “Sakura?”

She looked back to the house seeing her father lean out of the open doorway. She didn't want to face him. Not now. Turning away she decided to ignore him, knowing it was rude and hating herself for it. But she also knew she deserved it. This was her fault. But she couldn't stop the tiny voice that whispered, _'I don't want to be alone...!'_ Imagining her dad going back inside the house and realizing how much that would hurt. So instead she closed her eyes and waited for the sound of her dad closing the sliding door.

When she heard him take a step forward instead, she didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. He walked slowly, and took a seat next to her. Her heart beat like a drum and tried to pretend he wasn't there. _'You're being mean!'_ her thoughts screeched, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to go away-

_“_ Sakura?”

_'Is mom okay?'_ She wanted to ask. _'Are you?'_ She was losing control at trying to keep her composer. She couldn't hold back anymore. What came from her mouth were neither of those questions, “Yeah dad?” Her chest stopped tightening, and she held onto the moment, waiting for his reply.

“We're not mad at you, Sakura.”

The engulfing weight released it's hold on her and she quickly looked to his face, seeing a pair of blue eyes. Kizashi smiles, "You didn't do anything wrong."

When she spoke she was already crying, “ _R-Really..?”_

Kizashi hugged her and Sakura melted at the contact. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into his shoulder, she opened her mouth to speak, to apologized but all that came out where hiccups. Kizashi shushed her and so they stayed like that. Sakura didn't know for how long, but by the end of it she was fighting to keep her eyes open, wanting to stay like this a little while longer. To feel safe and wanted.

It was at this moment Kizashi pulled away he grinned a her pouting face. He watched her for a moment, and Sakura calmed down, drowsy. After a while of waiting she began to panic, _What is it?! What did I do?! Am I in more troub-?!_ She paused noticing his tired blue eyes, He should go to bed.

It was then Kizashi brought his hand up and ruffled her pink locks, looking down at her and grinning. Sakura blinked, she usually gated when he did that, but this time he snuggled closer. Kizashi simply stated, “We're going to be visiting someone soon.”

Sakura furrowed her pink brows, leaning back to look up at his face, “Who?”

“Your grandfather.” She didn't even know she had one.

Not knowing how to respond she bit her lip and looked over his shoulder at nothing, “Um...well,” She looked back, “...is he...nice..?” she finished lamely.

Sakura flinched at Kizashi's laugh. Being so close she felt his body shake with his laughter. With wide eyes she felt her beating heart, _'_ _Why's he always so loud?!'_ She glared at him. Kizashi took one look at her expression and it only made him laugh harder, worsening her mood. He grinned, “Well, I only met him once, and he hated me.” He chuckled, “But...” He winked at her “He might like you Sakura-hime!”

Sakura's face bloomed red and she gasped horrified, **“Dad!”** She wailed, pushing away from him- it did nothing, he was like a wall compared to her, but he let her go- and hid her face in her raised arms. His nickname for her was- “-so embarrassing!” She abruptly stood up and and walked back inside the house.

Her father childishly yelled, “Sakura-chaaaaan!”

Sakura felt herself grin, face still flushing with blood. She didn't see her mom anywhere and assumed she was in her bedroom. Sakura agreed, it was bed time. She made it to her room without a second thought and as she shut her bedroom door she laughed. My daddy is the best-est ever! Giggling, she jumped into bed.

The weight was gone for now.

* * *

 

_“You have to help her!”_  Mebuki shouts startling the other occupants. Like she gave a damn. She steps towards her father as he sits there, as if he was waiting for a child to get over a simple temper tantrum. The blonde snarls in disgust, “You're-!” she chokes, as if the words hurt to admit, “You're the only one who  _can.”_

No one moves. Her words leaving behind a stiff silence in the large room. Still, her fierce gaze stays locked on her father, she wont back down.

Her father's dark-green eyes narrow, the action causing Mebuki to straighten up, tense. No emotion could be made out, except for the pressing of his lips, the way they thinned in displeasure; he knew. Studying his daughter, time passes by in silence. Finally, he looks down, taking a sip of his Jasmine tea. He decides,  _'I won't call her out on it.'_

Mebuki know she could not lie to a man that already knows the truth- Her eyes glance to the other two occupants in the room.- but that doesn't mean anyone else was privy to the information. She can lie to them. She smiles,  _and so can he_. Refocusing her attention, she stands with the tension of a wild cat.

Her father continues to sip, dragging out his response. It was a carefully calculated game, something they both reluctantly play. It is his turn.

He finishes his drink, pulling the cup away from his bearded mouth, and places it atop the low wooden table with a dull thud. Words like rolling stones fill the room, “I will meet with her first, then make my decision.” When his green eye lock on her's she know he will not budge on the matter.

Mebuki feels her anger flare,  _how dare he, as if he has a choice-!_

Kizashi looks to her with worry, blue eyes flickering to her trembling fists.

Her voice comes out sharp, like the snap of a whip,  _“Fine.”_

The long heavy sleeves of her father's robe barley sway as he waves them off.

The two parents leave the large room and as soon at the sliding door closes behind them, Kizashi turns to his wife. Not bothering to whisper as everything could be heard through the paper thin doors, “I'll go get Sakura.”

Mebuki gives a stiff nod, her eyes staring somewhere not here. Kizashi hesitantly takes a step away, but stops. He faces Mebuki and grabbed her hands. She jolts, meeting her husbands strong gaze. His eyes hold a gentleness only he can wield, pulling her in and supporting her. His soft words flutter between them, “Everything will be okay,  _Ki-chan. Sakura_  will be okay.”

Then he's gone.

Mebuki wilts, leaning against the wall for support. She want's to believe him. But like a looming shadow her worries over take her. Waiting, standing in the hallway, She wished this had never happened, how could her own daughter be  _cursed_  like this? Cursed with...How could she not expect this?

“Mom?”

Mebuki closes her green eyes, taking in a calming breath, “Sakura-chan.” She looks down to her daughter. Sakura smiles back, glancing at the paper thin door beside them. Mebuki gestures toward the door, “He's waiting inside.”

Sakura nods, her bangs threaten to come loose from her bun, to hide her face from view. Mebuki kneels down, studying her child's vibrant green eyes, already they were so clear, so bright, and with time they would become ethereal. Mebuki speaks in a quiet, soft voice, “Don't worry Sakura-chan.” She grins, fixing the girls hair back in place, “Just, please use your manners.” Trying to humor her daughter, to show she wasn't worried.

Sakura fidgets, looking down to her slippers. A full minute of silence passes till she turns, facing the sliding door. Reaching out and touching the fine wood frame, Sakura glances back, staring at her mother's watchful gaze. She smiles back, breathing one word, “Okay...” Sakura opens the door and enters the room, taking with her Mebuki's calm demeanor as the woman's chest tightens. Sakura slides the door shut behind herself and Mebuki digs her teeth into her bottom lip, _how could she not worry?_


End file.
